nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Vinyl Scratch
Vinyl Scratch (Born 9025928.M2, Imperial Dating system) Also known as DJ Pon-3 Is the former Equestrian Minister of foreign affairs and famous disc jockey. Vinyl graduated from Stalliongrad Filly's College in 52 BNE and began her career as a professional disc jockey. A tour with her mentor and best friend Neon Lights in 49 BNE brought her to Canterlot. In 47 BNE Vinyl accidently got her childhood best friend and crush, Octavia thrown out of the Royal Canterlot Symphony Orchestra. They later married after Vinyl helped save Octavia's Career. During the Great War, Vinyl was less active, mostly sticking to the night clubs of Canterlot or Ponyville. Not as controversial as Octavia, she drew a lot of flak by defending her wife from several attacks from extremely patriotic citizens. Unlike Octavia, Vinyl's career rose up until the Littlehorn massacre. Her popularity took a hit when many citizens became too depressed to come to the clubs. In 9 BNE, Octavia was offered Governorship of a plot of Land on Octarius. Vinyl followed her wife to Octarius and later became the Minister of Foreign Affairs for Equestria in 5 BNE. 'Early Life' Vinyl Scratch was born on the 15th of January, 70 BNE. At the Manehattan General Hospital. Born to Photo Finish, a famous fashion photographer and an Unknown father. Vinyl was put up for adoption, due to her Photo Finish constantly being on the move, but due to several strange circumstances, Vinyl was taken aback by Photo Finish. Photo Finish constantly paid attention to her daughter the only way she knew how, by dressing her up in outlandish and often ridiculous outfits. This continued until Vinyl learnt how to speak at the age of three. Vinyl quickly got sick and tired of her mother's overzealous games of dress up. She eventually told her mother off after attempting to dress her up in an especially outlandish outfit; this hurt Photo Finish deeply and caused a rift between the two. 'School years' Vinyl attended many schools over the 12 years of her schooling; the most notable of these was the Stalliongrad Filly's College. This was where she met her future wife. In 58 BNE and her return to Octavia, Vinyl attended Manehattan High School where she started to get a name for a trouble maker. As she returned to Stalliongrad six years later, her reputation and attitude followed her. She was a well-known trouble maker who almost got expelled several times, due to serious misconduct and grievous assault on another student from another school. She caught the student peeking into her and Octavia's bathroom, taking photos. She beat the student until authorities arrived. Photo Finish settled with the school and his family. Vinyl narrowly avoids arrest after the student refused to push charges. During graduation, Vinyl came to Octavia asking her to move to Manehattan. Octavia refused and begged Vinyl to stay in Stalliongrad and to go to university with her. Vinyl refused and the two got into an argument. Vinyl did not attend the Graduation, mostly due to heavy drinking and a hangover. She passed all subjects, just by the skin of her teeth. 'Early DJing Career' "You're like the pa I never had..." - Vinyl scratch to Neon Lights after her first show. 52 BNE Immediately after her graduation 52 BNE, Vinyl moved from Stalliongrad to Manehattan. She met up with her mother's former boyfriend Neon Lights. Neon took Vinyl under his wing taught her how to use her turn table like a professional and got her several big time shows over the years. In 49 BNE during Neon's tour around Equestria did Vinyl get her chance to shine. Before a show, Neon got into a fight with several others. Neon was quickly beaten with his legs broken. Neon told Vinyl to take over the show, she tried denied the opportunity. Only when Neon told her that he believed in her did she take up the chance. Vinyl quickly became a favourite in Canterlot and was hired by several companies. With this sudden influx of gigs Vinyl moved to Canterlot. Vinyl later got a job as a barmaid at a local bar to help pay the bills and as another thing to do during the downtime between her shows. In 48 BNE Vinyl earned her DJ nickname, Pon-3. 'Octavia' "Wha-! I just came here to show my support and maybe get in contact with my best friend!" - Vinyl Scratch replying to Octavia's theory that she just came to ruin her career, 47 BNE. In 47 BNE Vinyl heard through some friends that her best friend, Octavia had moved to Canterlot and joined the Royal Canterlot Symphony Orchestra. Vinyl attended her performance; this was a massive mistake on her part as she made Octavia freeze up during her performance which inadvertently got her thrown out of the Orchestra. Vinyl later met up with a very distraught Octavia a few days later to explain why she was there. Though initially Octavia despised her presence, Vinyl calmed her down and offered her a job at the bar she worked at. Octavia was hesitant at first but with her charm vinyl convinced her. Over the year Octavia and Vinyl rekindled their friendship. Near the end of 47 BNE, Vinyl contacted her large network of friends over Equestria to pull a few strings to get Octavia playing at the Grand Galloping Gala. Her ploy worked and it brought Octavia's career back to life. With that act, Vinyl got Octavia's love. The two were later married that year. 'The Great War' "What are you even worrying about; this whole Zebra gem thingy will be over before we even know it!" - Vinyl on the great war, 31 BNE. Unlike Octavia, Vinyl stayed out of the headlines. Vinyl preferred sticking to the nightlife, playing shows and generally being ignorant of the war. Over the nine years of the war, Vinyl managed to become a super star in Canterlot. She played many shows; her most notable was during Nightmare night where Princess Luna herself attended the show. Vinyl Scratch's career was flying high; she was pulling in tens of thousands for each show. This was up until the Littlehorn Massacre. Vinyl's popularity took a hit after Littlehorn, mostly due to her association with Octavia, the general air of depression and mass conscription. Unlike her wife, Vinyl thrived after the massacre. She was hired by the Ministry of Morale, to do her usual thing. Vinyl played for Equestrian troops who were on leave, generally lifting their spirits and signing autographs. After Octavia's apartment was burnt down, Octavia tried to avoid Vinyl as much as possible and moved to Ponyville. In Vinyl fashion, she travelled to Ponyville to be with her wife on numerous occasions. Octavia began to accept these visits after a while, Vinyl constantly visited Octavia up until her relocation to Hoofington. The distance between Canterlot and Hoofington made it difficult for Vinyl to visit Octavia. With this, Vinyl decided to move back to her hometown Manehattan. There she signed up to be placed in a stable, in case of a megaspell attack. Vinyl's life was steady and dull. She missed the night life of Canterlot, but she did not want to be away from the mare she loved. 'Coming out' "How did ya not know I was gay? Like C'mon! There was a picture of me kissing another mare!" - Vinyl telling off a concerned mother in 11 BNE. In 11 BNE, documents were leaked she was married to Octavia; this caused a stir with the general public. Family groups and conservatives used Vinyl as a scape goat as why Equestrian morals were being corrupted. In typical Vinyl fashion, she ignored many of these criticisms. This controversy had no real impact on her career. Though, it made her a lot more popular with the LGBT community. 'Addiction' "What the f*%$ did you just f#$%ing say about me, you little b*&%? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Steel Rangers, and- Oh a penny!" - Vinyl Scratch, while she was getting arrested in 10 BNE. During her Career as a Disc Jockey, Vinyl experimented with a lot of illegal substances. These were used at first for fun with friends, but eventually Vinyl came to rely on them to get her through her day. She kept her addiction a secret to many. Eventually, Vinyl was caught fighting with a fountain and was arrested. She was charged with carrying illegal substances and public intoxication and urination. Vinyl was sent to rehab, only to escape a few days later. This forced her family and friends to set up an intervention. During this intervention it was found that Vinyl was still sore about her mother not loving her enough and it turn into an insulting slugging match between Vinyl and her mother. It calmed down after Neon and Octavia stopped her from punching her mother. This make her break down in tears. Vinyl hugged her mother and talked with her in private. Vinyl promised her mother, wife and best friend that she would quit. If she didn't they'd be allowed to destroy her precious record collection. 'Praetoria' Like Octavia, Viny moved to Praetoria. Though, initially, not very popular on the planet due to her Equestrian origins. The population quickly warmed up to her and Vinyl, but mostly due to Vinyl and her public appearances. She was offered a job in the Equestrian Government as the Minister of Foreign Affairs, with pressure from Octavia and sheer boredom, she accepted the job. 'Children' Vinyl attended the talks between the Alcari Alliance, it ended with her being grievously wounded due to Alcari negligence. The Government of the Alcari Alliance was proven to be heretical and willing to attack Axis member states. War was swiftly declared on Alcari and it was destroyed and their lands conquered for the Axis. The Alcari lands were carved up, Discworld receiving Alcari, Gateway and sanctuary and Equestria receiving the Alcari Equestria. A few days after the war finished, Octavia and Vinyl adopted the Alcari Alliance Leader's three daughters. The girls were later kidnapped and brutally beaten by a chaos cult. The cult attempted to detonate virus bombs across the Imperial province to destroy the entire planet and cause enough of a slaughter for a warp storm to occur. They were stopped by Imperial, Sporcy Union and Equestrian Special Operations teams. In 3 BNE, Olive Inferno joined the Imperial Guard with her Girlfriend. A year after Olive joining up with the Imperial Guard, Octavia gave birth to her and Vinyl's child. Octavia and Vinyl agreed to name her Homage. Homage grew up like her sisters, though a lot less traumatic. Homage became a trouble to her parents, teacher and authorities in her teenage years. She even trumped Vinyl's bad girl streak when she hacked into the email accounts of several of her teachers, revealing several gigabytes of information to numerous sources. In 1 NE, Vinyl gave birth to their second biological Child; Storybook Sonnet. Like Homage, Sonnet took after her and became a trouble maker, much to Octavia's dismay. Sonnet had little to no time getting to know her adopted siblings due to their constant moving around and mood swings. In 9 NE, Homage meets and begins to date another mare by the name of Jokeblue. Unfortunately a year later she was killed in an IED set by a local chaos cult after Homage and her sister Amethyst got into an argument. Homage was deeply affected by her girlfriends’ death and grieved for many years. Homage usually became very destructive and eventually ran away from home and didn't come back for a few years. After her failure to keep Homage happy, Vinyl stayed away from home as much as possible so she didn't have to face her wife every day. 'Laptev-Barlat War' Unlike Octavia, Vinyl was off world at the time attending a summit between the Zebra Nations, the Republic of Griffionia and Equestria. These talks failed after Vinyl commented that the Zebra representative had 'stars' in his eyes, this was taken as an insult and the Zebra Nations representative left. 'The Octarius Sub-Sector' During Octavia's relocation to the Octarius sub-sector, Vinyl was bogged down with diplomatic fallout from her comments. This strained the re-established trading relations with the Zebra Nations. But this was quickly fixed by a public apology from Vinyl and Princess Luna. She was asked to go on leave after the incident occurred. 'Octavia's affair' "Dammit, Octy. You're supposed to be better than me and you're having an affair... I wouldn't have expected you to do it. Hell I'd expect me to do something like this, but you!" - Vinyl after finding out about Octavia's affair. Vinyl decided to spend her time on Octarius with her wife. During the first hour of her holiday, Vinyl found out from her daughter Amethyst that Octavia had been having an affair. Vinyl stormed out of her office. Before Vinyl could leave the manor, her adopted daughter Amethyst intercepted her and tried to make Vinyl forgive Octavia because she had been through a lot. Vinyl told her that she was too angry and she had to think about it. Amethyst in typical Grand Alliance fashion, told Vinyl to 'leave Octavia and die is some club where no one cares about you from a drug overdose.' This provoked Vinyl into yelling and threatening her, she later stormed off after she was provoked a lot more by her adopted daughter. Vinyl booked herself into a local hotel and stayed there for a few weeks, over those weeks the Inferno daughters and their children visited Vinyl. They mostly provoked her and threw insults at her when she didn't want to forgive Octavia and tried to explain she was still angry at her for doing what she did. 'Being assaulted by Olive Inferno' "Totally aweeeesome! I never knew there were stars in the bathroom... they so pretty..." - A drugged up Vinyl, just before she was almost beaten to death. During one of the Inferno sister's visits, they found Vinyl in the bathtub while high on drugs. Olive Inferno, the oldest sister, had a serious reaction to her drug use and began beating her. Olive viciously beat Vinyl; the other sisters finally stopped her and called up paramedics. Vinyl was put into an induced coma. This was due damage to her skull and possibly her brain. A month later Vinyl finally woke up and Vinyl she finally forgave Octavia. Vinyl was later discharged from the hospital a week later after showing no signs of brain damage. 'The Return of Homage' A week after the Grand Republican attack on Octarius, Octavia had an unexpected visitor, her daughter. Homage's visit shocked Amethyst; she hid after a long talk Homage convinced her not to kill herself and to have a family dinner. There Vinyl and Aelia planned to go clubbing the next night. The next night they went to a small club. During the night Vinyl and Homage got heavily intoxicated while Aelia went off to talk with her fellow Wonderbolt member, spitfire. Unfortunately the next morning Aelia's mother, Amethyst burst into the manor and began yelling at Homage. Homage told her that Vinyl knew more. She proceeded to yell and beat Vinyl; Homage attempted to intervene but was injured. Amethyst was confronted by Octavia briefly before galloping to the aid of her wife and daughter. 'Expulsion of the Grand Alliance' Vinyl had little involvement with the removal of the Grand Alliance from Octarius. Though, Vinyl was involved in the event which helped get the Grand Alliance kicked out of the Imperium and later cracked down upon. 'The Prelude, Vinyl vs. Alcari Luna' "Don't you dare call her a b*%^#, a w*&%#, or soulless!" - Vinyl after punching the Alcari Luna in the face. Before the Expulsion of the Grand Alliance, the Alcari Equestrian princesses invited Octavia and Vinyl to lunch. Celestia did this to trying to make up for their last meeting which ended terribly. This lunch went downhill faster than the last meeting with the princesses with Vinyl and Luna throwing insults at each other. The majority of the insults were directed at Octavia which made Vinyl furious. Later during the argument it was finally revealed to Vinyl that Octavia participated in the first Soul tapping experiment on a pony. There was a short talk with Octavia before hostiles continued, the hostilities escalated after Luna made several comments about her and Octavia. The fight had begun. It lasted only a minute but Luna managed to knock out a few of Vinyl's teeth and twist her right fore leg. The fight was quickly broken up by Celestia's royal guards and they parted ways. Vinyl was still furious about the entire incident, she contacted many of her contact to see if there could be anything done against the Grand Alliance. What she got was more she wanted. Though, in the end she was satisfied. 'Execution of the Inferno sisters' Vinyl's career wasn't affected by the entire incident. Though, many of her memories of the Inferno sisters were used in the court to prove how evil and cruel the Inferno sisters were. Even though the Inferno sisters beat her a few times, once almost to death. Vinyl felt sad that they were executed and that they resisted getting most of their children killed resisting Imperial authorities. Vinyl decided she belonged in the clubs and began hanging out there more and more often. Vinyl has come home heavily intoxicated several times; this has put a lot of strain on their relationship. 'The Grand Republican Civil War' '1st Battle of Octarius' During the 1st Battle of Octarius, Vinyl was out DJing. As the attack was underway she was taking a ferry back home as she arrived home she was detained by Grand Republican marines. She attempted to break free but was stunned as a result and put into a holding cell. To be continued. - Sporcy 'The Grand Republican Occupation of Octarius' -To be written about - Sporcy '2nd Battle of Octarius' -To be written about - Sporcy 'After the Grand Republican Civil War' -To be written about - Sporcy 'Imperial Attack on Octarius' -To be written about - Sporcy 'The Octarian Federation' -To be written about - Sporcy 'Personal Life' Vinyl scratch is a famous DJ and a very passionate prankster. Vinyl often pulls pranks on many of the Manor's staff. Vinyl enjoys tasting and eating many exotic foods and drinking strange beverages from distant lands. She also enjoys arguing with her rival and wife over which genre of music is better. These arguments end with both sides agreeing that both types of music are equally good in certain aspects. Vinyl also loves to get into random arguments with people. To date, she has lost five arguments. When Vinyl is not with her wife, pranking someone, DJing, eating and drinking or arguing for no good reason she is lazing about the manor or playing random sports and games with the staff on their breaks. 'Personality' In public, Vinyl is loud, confident and funny. Often raising her voice and greeting many people. In their eyes, she is DJ Pon-3. Vinyl calms herself down and acts normal at formal events due to her respect for Octavia's very cut throat career. But on stage, she is a wild and unpredictable. During her early life, Vinyl had a lot of problems with her severe depression. This depression has shown in her later life, especially when the Inferno daughters got executed. Her dour and sad mood is often seen in private, not wanting her fans to see what her sad. Though, unlike Octavia, Vinyl has never tried to take her life. Category:Characters Category:Octarian Federation Category:Equestrian Category:Equestrian (Nationality) Category:Octarian Category:Unicorn